The Gift
by Ai Roku
Summary: A gift fic requested by vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess's Birthday! Sesshomaru struggles with what to give his new mate Kagome for her Birthday. Rated for limey goodness.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha!

This is my first attempt at a limey scene so I apologize in advance.

Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess!

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

The raucous sound of the hanyou's laughter echoes around the clearing, grating on his nerves. If he were a lesser male he would be wincing at the booming repetition reverberating in his ears; and if he had any less reverence for his mate the fool would be dead for daring to laugh at the Lord of the West in such an impertinent manner.

However, none of these things prevented Sesshomaru from hoping that while lost in his mirth Inuyasha would fall from his precarious perch upon the lowest branch of a nearby tree and directly onto his ass.

Honestly, what did the half-breed find so amusing about a mere oversight? As if in reply to his silent thoughts Inuyasha's obnoxious braying dies down to a strangled chuckling sound and he finally speaks, voice rough and breathless.

"I can't believe you forgot her birthday's tomorrow, you are one dead bastard when she finds out!"

"Do not be foolish, now that I have been reminded I shall simply coax her away from the frivolity I am certain that you and the others have planned for a more private celebration of her birth shared only between the two of us."

And thus with so little provocation Sesshomaru's mind began to wander as it so often seemed to do as of late, to his lovely new mate and how best to truly show his appreciation and gratitude for the gift of her existence.

So engrossed was he in his suddenly lascivious thoughts that he failed to notice the incredulous looks of his two companions.

No, he was entirely too occupied with planning the wanton seduction of his delicious new mate.

He could picture it all so vividly and heat spread throughout his body as he began to imagine her mewling cries in his ears as he takes her sweetly pebbled nipple into his mouth, his fingers lightly pinching its twin.

He could feel the silk of her skin and smell her excitement as his other hand glides slowly up her leg, claws gently scraping against thighs already slick with her arousal.

Her breathless gasp and the way her back would bow as he plunges two fingers deep within her depths, beginning a slow thrusting while his thumb roughly flicks over her engorged clitoris, and the rhythmic rise and fall of her hips as she silently begs for more.

The rush of warmth and the way her inner walls would clamp down upon his invading digits, as she reaches her crest, and the sharp bite of her blunt tipped fingers digging into his shoulders as she falls over the edge with a scream.

Then he would make a place for himself inside the cradle of her still trembling thighs, allowing only the tip of his throbbing cock to penetrate her entrance in short shallow thrusts until she whimpered and plead for him to take her….

He was reluctantly pulled from his pleasurable reverie by the discreet clearing of the monk's throat and the hanyou's choked gagging.

Shooting them a glare at this unwelcome interruption Sesshomaru saw that the monk at least had the grace to look sheepish while Inuyasha merely looked ill.

And while his first instinct was to discipline them for their insolence, the return of his senses to the present brought with it more than annoyance, it also came with the embarrassing realization that his carnal illusion had produced a very real physical response.

Trying to save as much of his dignity as possible the demon lord shifted slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

However his situation was worsened by the knowledge that his lovely mate was very wet and completely naked as she bathed a short distance away.

Before his imagination could once again get the best of him his brother's plaintive voice gains his attention,

"Ugh, that's disgusting; I can smell all the pheromones wafting off of you! Just so you know you're a dirty bastard and whatever you're planning won't save your ass!"

It was moments like this when the drawbacks of having a larger pack became glaringly obvious, and Sesshomaru was reminded of why he had always avoided such arrangements before. But alas they were Kagome's pack and as her mate they were also unfortunately now his as well.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with my tactless friend, Sesshomaru-sama; though I can certainly understand your point of view. You are newly mated after all, and Kagome –sama's posterior is truly inspiring. Why the sight alone could inflame a man's passion and if I were in your place… I… would…."

His increasingly rapturous words begin to trail off as he becomes aware of the killing intent emanating from his two companions.

"Monk if you sincerely desire to one day procreate, I suggest that you refrain from finishing that sentence."

"Yeah, watch it Miroku, that's my sister you're talking about!"

The itinerant monk wisely chooses not to point out that Inuyasha's feelings toward Kagome used to be far from brotherly, opting instead for awkwardly clearing his throat before continuing to speak.

"My apologies, what I was trying to say is that while your idea holds some obvious merits, human women tend to appreciate a more traditional kind of present."

"Yeah, girls take special occasions and shit really seriously, and in Kagome's era someone's birthday is a big deal, which is why I'm going to laugh my ass off when she purifies you for forgetting!"

Sesshomaru could not help but scoff, "If I required advice, I certainly would not ask either one of you for it, especially considering that of the three of us I am currently the only one mated."

"Yeah whatever asshole, just don't go sayin' we didn't warn you!"

As much as he wanted to dismiss their speculation outright, a niggling sense of doubt simply would not leave him be. What if the two miscreants were actually correct in their assumptions? Would simply being together and enjoying one another truly not be enough to satisfy Kagome?

The thought of disappointing his miko in any way was unacceptable; he had worked too hard to win her love to ruin things now when he had all he wanted within his grasp! And besides his failure would provide Inuyasha with far too much satisfaction and that he simply could not allow.

He felt all of his carefully constructed plans of celebratory seduction slipping away with a sense of mournful resignation. But this was for his mate, his Kagome and for her he would put aside his own desires. (Never mind the fact that displeasing his mate drastically lowered the probability of making his earlier fantasy a reality in any case.)

Thus decided he reluctantly turned his mind away from a night of worshiping his mate's body and onto lavishing her with more conventional gifts.

It was the work of a few short moments to scrawl a list of the things he would need and another moment to summon his heretofore silent retainer.

"Jaken retrieve these items for me at once and return here before sundown tomorrow; you know the consequences if you fail me."

With a squeak of, "O-Of course m'lord," the imp mounted Ah-Un and took to the sky.

Sesshomaru stared after them hoping this would be enough to remedy his predicament.

The following day progressed much as Sesshomaru had presumed it would, the slayer prepared the morning meal stating that Kagome should relax for the day and not worry about doing anything but enjoying herself.

Afterwards the fire neko flew her to visit her family without so much as a peep of protest from the hanyou.

While she was gone the children began decorating the clearing. The kit strung colorful paper chains while Rin placed flowers on every available surface.

Upon her return the startled miko was inundated with congratulations and small presents; a new demon bone bow from the slayer, a most likely stolen set of jade hair combs from the monk, a small but delicately carved wooden bead bracelet from the half-breed, a drawing of the entire pack from the kit, and a matching flower crown and necklace from Rin.

All the while the demon lord stood on the sidelines of the celebration observing but not participating in the festivities. He watched as his excited mate exclaimed over and praised every new gift. Until at last he decided that he had been more than generous in sharing her, and without a word he grabbed Kagome's hand and began leading her away.

"Sesshomaru, that was rude you know!"

At his continued silence his mate became more insistent.

"Where are we going?"

He barely resisted the urge to smirk as the scent of her rising frustration began to fill the air around them.

"Sesshomaru, I swear to God if you want to have sex again anytime in the next century you'll answer me right now you… Wha?"

During his fiery love's tirade they had arrived at their destination and this time he couldn't suppress the self-satisfied smirk as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.

There in front of them was a small clearing filled to the brim with the finest treasures the lands of the west had to offer. Elegant kimono, exquisitely crafted jewelry, and every type of accessory imaginable littered the area.

"What is all of this?"

"They are mere tokens of my esteem in celebration of the day of your birth."

"You mean **all** of this is for my birthday?"

"I was not certain what you would prefer. If none of this is to your liking I will have something commissioned to meet with your approval."

"No, it's not that, everything is beautiful, it's just that you didn't need to do all of this for me."

"I do not understand I thought that giving gifts on this day was a traditional custom of your time."

With a gentle smile Kagome joins their hands,

"It is, but you've already given me your heart and that's the best gift I could ever ask for. I don't need anything else but you."

With a growl he grabs her hips, pulling her against himself, softly purring, "Than This Sesshomaru you shall have miko," before he bends and claims her lips with his.

And just before the fog of passion obscures his thoughts completely Sesshomaru makes a note to punish his foolish little brother and the lecherous monk for their terrible counsel, but right now he had a mate to ravish.

And ravish her he did.


End file.
